


My Name Is Not Fiona Glenanne

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice, Press Gang
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: hc_bingo, Crossover, F/M, False Accusations, Future Fic, Gen, Innuendo, Lock Picking, Mistaken Identity, Prison, Same Performer in Different Roles, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Black is arrested for a crime Fiona's set up for.  Only Fiona can free her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name Is Not Fiona Glenanne

**Author's Note:**

> For Burn Notice, this story is set after Strong breaks into Fiona's house in "Exit Plan" (705) and goes AU after that moment for Fiona, Carlos, and Strong.
> 
> For Press Gang, this is set well after Sam left the _Junior Gazette._ Sam is roughly the same age as Fiona here.
> 
> (Re: "Same Performer In Different Roles" tag: Gabrielle Anwar played Sam Black in Press Gang and Fiona Glenanne in Burn Notice.)
> 
> This fic is for the April 2015 amnesty crossover challenge at HC Bingo; from my card, I used the prompts "purgatory" and "atonement." It's also for the Fic Promptly prompt [Burn Notice/Press Gang, Sam Black, she moved to Miami to work on a magazine, not get arrested for another woman's crimes.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/233155.html?thread=9396419#cmt9396419)

Sam Black was at a café in the Lincoln Road Mall, doing the two things she was best at: designing layouts and flirting. Because of the decline in newspaper-related jobs in America, Sam designed layouts for _Hibiscus Life,_ a Miami-based lifestyle magazine. The advances in technology ever since she worked for the _Junior Gazette_ allowed her to work wherever she pleased instead of being confined to a small room. It also allowed her to do some people-watching while she drank water and ate sushi with chopsticks. 

“Would you like to have lunch with me?” Sam said to a man passing by her table. “I’ve got an empty chair and all afternoon to talk.” She pushed a chair out with her foot.

The man walked by her table.

“I believe he was intimidated by me,” Sam said to herself. She put a nori roll in her mouth.

As soon as the man walked by her table, three police officers ran up to her table with guns drawn. Sam dropped her chopsticks.

“Fiona Glenanne, you are under arrest for criminal trespassing,” one of the police officers said. “You have the right to remain silent. Put your hands on your head.”

“Who’s Fiona Glenanne?”

The same police officer read who he thought was Fiona her Miranda rights.

“Well, if you’re going to arrest me, can I at least shut my laptop down? You know how these laptops act in this weather.”

“Yes, Miss Glenanne.”

“My name is not Fiona Glenanne.”

“Shut your laptop off now, Miss.”

Sam shut her laptop off. Another officer picked up the laptop. All three of them led a now-quiet Sam to a police car.

 

For weeks, the CIA broke into Fiona’s house, monitoring her boyfriend, Carlos, and her. Officer Andrew Strong’s recent break-in was her last straw. Strong was pressuring her to join her ex-boyfriend Michael’s CIA mission. (Strong neglected to tell Fiona Michael joined the CIA to keep her from being imprisoned for several years. Then again, Michael never told her this before he went off on his mission, either.)

Carlos, Fiona’s boyfriend, knew Fiona was acting strange ever since Michael, Fiona’s ex-boyfriend, returned to Miami. Fiona said she was devoted to Carlos, but Fiona was withholding things from him. Carlos knew it. He wanted to do something about it. To get away from Miami, Carlos called up a bail bondsman, Lou, and agreed to do a job in New Orleans. The pay wasn't great, the guy they would be looking for disappeared a couple of days after he accepted the job, and Fiona wasn't thrilled about the sudden job. But Fiona would be out of Miami, away from anything and everything that made her think of Michael. That was all that mattered to Carlos.

Carlos needed go to Lou’s office before their trip to New Orleans. Lou would give Fiona and Carlos more information on their target. Then Fiona and Carlos would hop on a plane to New Orleans.

Sam Black’s arrest dented Fiona’s travel plans.

Fiona was driving to Lou’s office in her car with Carlos when she drove by a nearby police station. The police were taking in Sam and her laptop inside the police station. She also recognized Strong’s car from watching Strong going back to his car after sneaking into her home. Instead of going to Lou’s, Fiona drove into the police station.

"Fi, we don't have time for this,” Carlos said as she pulled her car into the police station. “Our flight’s in four hours.”

“No, we _do_ have time for this. I believe the police are trying to get me to come in.”

“If this is about that takedown we did—”

“It’s not about that takedown we did. That woman that just went into the police office? She looks a lot like me.”

“How can you tell that from where we were on the road?”

“I have good eyesight, Carlos. Very good eyesight. Anyway, I think they’ve arrested her when they mean to arrest me.”

“Hey, look, if you need bail money—”

“There’s nothing you can do. I’ve got to turn myself in or the police will hassle some innocent woman in my name. Go to New Orleans without me. I’ll call my lawyer when I get in and Madeline when I get out. Madeline and I will go to the airport to pick up my car. Leave the keys in the glove compartment and text me which lot you parked in. I’ll pick my way back in my car.”

 

“Can I call my lawyer?” Sam asked a guard in her jail cell. “I think it’s rude to interrupt a girl’s lunch and falsely arrest her for criminal trespassing.”

“Your lawyer is on his way, Ms. Glenanne.”

“I already told you my name is not Fiona Glenanne. My name is Samantha Black. I work for _Hibiscus Life_. I do layouts for the print version. I’ve already shown you my driver’s license. What else do I have to do to get out of here? Call my boss?”

“Nothing.”

A man walked towards Sam’s jail cell. The guard let him into the cell. “Your lawyer, Miss,” the guard said.

“That’s not my lawyer. I don't know who this man is.”

“Nice perm, Ms. Glenanne,” the man said. “Got a blonde dye job, too. When’d you work it in your schedule?”

“How many times do I have to say ‘My name is not Fiona Glenanne’ before anyone believes me? I don't mind hanging around some guys for a while. I would rather it not be in jail.”

“Knock off the English accent. We need to talk. Guard, we’re moving our conversation to an interrogation room.”

“I want my real lawyer before I talk to you.”

“I have a degree in law, for what it’s worth. Now, can we go somewhere more private, Ms. Glenanne?”

An officer walked to Sam’s jail cell. “Agent Strong, Fiona Glenanne’s turned herself in.”

“What do you mean?” Strong said to the officer. “She’s right here, pretending to be English.”

“Then who’s the woman at the front desk claiming to be Ms. Glenanne?”

Strong blinked. He looked at Sam.

“I told you I wasn't Fiona Glenanne,” Sam said, looking up at Strong. “I believe you owe me an apology. And can you call my boss and tell them you’ve falsely imprisoned me so I won't be fired from my job? I can hand you one of my business cards if you don't have my employer’s number.” Sam pulled a business card out of one of her pockets and handed it to Strong, who tried to smile.

 

Strong walked in the police station’s lobby with Sam. “We need to talk,” Strong said to Fiona when he was at arm’s distance from her.

Fiona shook her head. “I knew it was you.”

“Can I thank the woman who got me out of jail, no thanks to you?” Sam asked.

“Yes, but make it quick. I need to—”

“I know.” Sam extended her hand out to Fiona. “Sam Black.”

Fiona took Sam’s hand. “Fiona Glenanne. You know, I know a couple of Sams.”

“Not me, certainly. Not until now, anyway.”

“The one I see all the time wears Hawaiian shirts and hangs out with sugar mamas. The other was my ex-boyfriend’s ex-fiancée. You look so much better than both of them.”

“Of course. You’re like my twin. My darker-haired hippie twin with a bum bag. Thank you for clearing my name. Apparently in this city you can forge your own driver’s license that you actually created a signature for and sat for an unflattering photo. Should I take you out for lunch sometime? It’s the least I can do.”

“Actually, I need a ride to the airport. I was supposed to fly with my boyfriend to New Orleans, but because I have a meeting with Agent Strong here, I’m missing my flight. I’d at least like to get my car from the airport parking lot.”

“I’d love to give you a ride if Agent Strong will have someone drop us off at the parking deck near Lincoln Road Mall.”

Sam and Fiona stared at Strong at the same time.

“Enough,” Strong said. “Ms. Glenanne, come with me to the interview room. Now.” Strong headed toward the interview room.

 

Fiona and Sam found Fiona’s car at Miami International Airport. Sam parked as close as she could get to Fiona’s car. Then the two walked to Fiona’s car.

“I once knew these three guys, right,” Sam said to Fiona. “They were all named Peter. This was back in the ‘90s, when I was still living in England. They were all coming on to me at the same time.” 

The two of them reached Fiona’s car. “Hope you were prepared for that onslaught.” Fiona smirked. 

Sam turned her back towards the back of Fiona’s car. “So I said, ‘I’ll call you Peter Six, I’ll call you Peter Seven, and I’ll call you Peter Eight.”

Fiona pulled out a set of auto jigglers from her pouches. She slid one of the jigglers into the car door. “O’clock. You were going to call them at six, seven, and eight o’clock.”

“How did you know that?”

“I’ve flirted with my share of guys in my lifetime. Maybe not as much as you have, but I’ve flirted with a lot of men.” Fiona opened her car door. “Well, I guess it’s time for me to go home.”

“What about your boyfriend? Don't you want to go to New Orleans with him?”

"I can't. I have to stay in Miami for official business. It’s complicated.”

“I would just follow my boyfriend on vacation if I were you.”

“I wish it was that simple, Sam.”

“Maybe you’re not in love with your boyfriend as you thought you were.”

Fiona looked up at Sam. Her jaw dropped. She couldn't come up with a reply to Sam’s statement.

“Maybe we should exchange phone numbers, just in case you want to have lunch with me.”

“Do you like sushi?”

“How did you know?”

Sam pulled out a pen, and the two exchanged phone numbers. 

“Well,” Sam said. “I hope you call soon. Even if you think you’re attached, I can show you the art of picking up a man.”

“And I can show you the art of…” Fiona wiggled her eyebrows. “I can show you a lot myself.”

Sam and Fiona grinned at each other. Then they went their separate ways.


End file.
